Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett is a very powerful witch and one of the main female characters of . Prior to its destruction, she was the Anchor to the Other Side and, until recently, a supernatural huntress. While she filled the role of counselor and confidante to all of her friends, Bonnie is a feisty, yet empathetic witch, who discovered her powers just in time to help out her family and friends. In the beginning, before Bonnie discovered her true heritage as a witch, Bonnie had described herself as a psychic. She is best friends with Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Damon Salvatore, and her ex-boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert. She has known Caroline, Elena, Tyler and Matt since childhood. She is also close friends with Stefan Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie was in a romantic relationship with Lorenzo St. John prior to his death. Bonnie is noted for having many heroine tendencies. She is seen to be very compassionate, empathetic, helpful, very selfless (to the point of martyrdom) and self-sacrificing. Bonnie is repeatedly ready to sacrifice herself for her family and friends without any hesitation or without a second thought. As her powers have increased, Bonnie stepped up at every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the Originals came to Mystic Falls. Since gaining the power of Expression, which is considered to be a form of Dark Magic, later on in the series, Bonnie had become one of the most powerful characters in the series universe. She was able to take down two members of the Original family with much ease. Bonnie was also powerful and strong enough to take down the very first immortal being in the world, Silas. Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bring Jeremy back from the dead. Her Grams warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her and while she managed to bring Jeremy back it killed her in the process. Qetsiyah, her very ancient and powerful ancestor, transferred the status of Anchor to the Other Side from Amara to Bonnie, allowing her to exist on both sides of the living and the dead. However, Bonnie was forced to feel the pain of every supernatural death and no longer had access to the powerful magic she once had. After Markos violently tore his way out of the Other Side with the help of the Travelers, it began falling apart as his unnatural resurrection unbalanced it. The blood of the last living doppelgängers of Silas and Amara (Stefan and Elena) used in the spell also reversed the magic that was holding the Other Side together, which then began imploding on itself. This threatened Bonnie with permanent death seeing as she was the Anchor to this supernatural purgatory. Despite great effort on both her and her friend's part to save the Other Side, it finally destroyed itself completely, and with it, Bonnie, together with Damon, also died together on the same day. Both of them were the last people left on the Other Side as it fell down around them. Bonnie spent her last moments with him and finally, their deaths were marked by a white light that surrounded and engulfed them. Bonnie and Damon found themselves living through the same day, the day of May 10, 1994, for the past four months. Though Damon retained his vampiric abilities, Bonnie wasn't able to do magic in this unknown dimension that they were trapped in. Certain clues began to arise that suggested that the two were not alone, which culminated in the appearance of Kai, a very powerful witch who was a member of the Gemini Coven and was imprisoned back in 1994, for the heinous crimes that he committed against his own family. When Kai was about to kill Damon by attempting to stake him, Bonnie arrived just in time and regained her magic at the prospect of losing the only friend, companion and loved one she had with her, entrapping Kai within walls of fire and giving Damon the opening to take Kai down himself. Upon capturing Kai, he revealed that Bonnie's magic is the key to escaping wherever the three have found themselves in. Later on, Bonnie and Damon gain the key to what they need to get back home, which is an artifact that is called the Ascendant. Bonnie and Damon attempt to finally go home and escape the dimension without Kai, however, Kai interferes with Damon and Bonnie's plan to go home. Kai ends up shooting Bonnie in the stomach with an arrow, mortally wounding her. Kai then threatens Damon with an ultimatum: either he takes the Ascendant, goes home and leaves without Bonnie forever or he chooses to save Bonnie, leaving the chances of him and Bonnie going home lost forever. Damon chooses the latter and decides to save a mortally wounded Bonnie with the use of his vampire blood. However, Kai then interferes again and Kai stabs Damon with an arrow. While Damon is distracted with Kai as Kai is holding him down, Damon begs for Bonnie to get out of the dimension herself without him and Kai while she has the chance. However, Bonnie chooses to use her magic to get Kai off of Damon, then throws the Ascendant into Damon's hands, forcing him to go home without her. An upset and distraught Damon ends up looking on at Bonnie in horror at the thought of leaving her behind with Kai. Bonnie sacrifices herself once again and chooses to get Damon back home, saving him from Kai as she is left behind. As of now, Bonnie has escaped the prison world. At first, she was stuck there with just Kai, who spent his time emotionally, mentally and physically torturing Bonnie. Kai ended up regaining magic through his sister's blade, in which she had hidden her magic all the way back in 1994. And Kai, also ended up getting a Bennett witch's blood after stabbing Bonnie with the same blade, leaving her alone to die, while he escaped the prison world for the first time in 18 years. Bonnie eventually freed herself from the prison world(s) using the power from Qetsiyah's blood/Slias's tombstone. Following her return from the prison world, Bonnie changes drastically and puts herself first, however, she also displays several signs of PTSD, such as being unable to adjust to other people. With time, Bonnie falls back into her old life, but Kai's guilt leads to him trying to apologize to Bonnie, who seeking revenge eventually imprisons Kai in the 1903 Prison World. Following this, Kai frees himself and, as revenge, he links Bonnie's life to Elena through a powerful curse that will keep Elena in a coma as long as Bonnie is alive. Bonnie had went into hiding in a psych ward, due to the fact that the Armory has been searching for her for the past three years. Following the discovery of the disease caused by the Armory's anti-magic pills, it was revealed that Bonnie was infected as she has been taking the same pills to keep herself from being located by the Armory. As there was no cure for her illness, Rayna agreed to transfer her life to Bonnie. Following this ritual, Bonnie became the shamanic huntress in place of Rayna Cruz. After Damon destroyed the corpse of the last shaman, thus breaking Bonnie's connection to it, she lost her abilities as a shamanic huntress. However, her magic did not return, leaving her devastated over the loss of her powers and Enzo and Damon. Bonnie was later reunited with Enzo after he was freed from Sybil's control, however upon his tragic death at Stefan's hands, Bonnie's latent psychic abilities resurfaced, allowing her to preserve Enzo's spirit in a newly created dimension and eventually to fight Arcadius, the Devil himself, which led to Stefan killing him. Finally, Bonnie, after regaining her magic and with the support of many ancestral Bennett witches across the centuries, managed to destroy Hell itself and Katherine along with it, making her one of the most powerful witches seen thus far. Additionally, she succeeded in breaking Kai's spell on Elena without risking their lives. Bonnie is a member and the last surviving witch of the Bennett Family. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Personality |-|Human/Witch= |-|Ghost/Anchor to The Other Side= As the anchor to the Other Side, Bonnie seemed to have lost her abilities as a witch. Bonnie would experience the pain of all dead supernatural beings passing through her. She would try to keep the pain she experience as being the anchor a secret from everyone so that they would not have to worry about her. In the beginning, Bonnie suffered that pain without anyone being aware, however Jeremy soon discovered the price she paid when Jesse passed through Bonnie. Unlike the previous Anchor who was Amara, Bonnie had the support of her friends, as well as her Grams on the Other Side. This is likely what kept Bonnie sane, as Amara was alone and petrified which greatly aided her offset and crazy personality. As the anchor, Bonnie has the ability to exist in both the physical world and on the Other Side, giving her insight on things that not every living or undead friend/ally of hers may know of. Bonnie's fate is tied to the existence of the Other Side. When Markos was brought back by The Travelers from the Other Side, it started to collapse and fall apart. With the slow destruction of the other side, the fate of the other spirits caused some being to be sucked away to the Dark Dimension (also known as being sucked into oblivion) like Silas, (Katherine was taken prior to the collapse of The Other Side). Even when it was apparent that her fate was sealed along with The Other Side's destruction she was still selfless and was willing to sacrifice herself, speeding up the destruction of the Anchor to save her family and friends. In particular she wanted her Grams to pass through her, bringing her back to life, though she was able to find a loophole for Bonnie and told her that she has found peace knowing that she (Bonnie) will find hers. Prior to the total collapse of the Other Side, besides Grams, Lexi is the other only known spirit to have found true peace. Bonnie, with the help of Liv casting the Resurrection spell was able to bring back her deceased friends (Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Elena, Enzo, Tyler, etc) allowing them to escape oblivion before it completely collapsed. In the end, Bonnie and Damon "died" together as they stared into a rising bright white light as the Other Side collapsed with Bonnie asking, "Do you think it will hurt?". |-|Human/Supernatural Huntress= As of the end of episode Kill 'Em All, Bonnie becomes the new supernatural huntress, after Rayna Cruz offered to sacrifice her final life to save Bonnie's from dying from her blood, which is toxic to witches. However, Rayna didn't only give her final life to Bonnie but made her the next huntress, as a final act of revenge on vampire, Damon Salvatore, a long running enemy of Rayna's and Bonnie's best friend, knowing that turning his best friend into the huntress will turn her against him and with the help of the final descendant of one of the shamans that transformed Rayna into the huntress to do the spell to transfer the hunter's instinct to Bonnie, Rayna then commits suicide before Damon could react or stop her. As the huntress, Bonnie will now develop Rayna's hunter instinct, which will cause her to grow an extreme hatred towards all vampire kind and this will making her a threat to the show's protagonists and her best friends; Damon, Stefan, Caroline and her own boyfriend, Enzo, stopping at nothing until she has killed them all. As the huntress, Bonnie could no longer use magic, most likely due to the huntress blood's effect on witches. In Requiem for a Dream, it's shown that as the huntress, Bonnie is now plagued with nightmares about vampires and sees them as the enemy, despite good vampires like Enzo and Caroline plea to help her when they visited her inside her dreams, but Bonnie is shown without remorse for their kind and appears emotionless, taunting them, even trying to hurt their feelings before stabbing them, and despite, the Phoenix Stone/sword was destroyed, it's shown that once she's stabbed Enzo and Caroline in a dream, she's marked them in real life. While attacking, Damon she's shown great anger towards him more than any one else, mostly because of his betrayal of choosing to dessicate himself until Elena wakes up, without telling her face-to-face first. Because of this, she had great resentment towards him for three years, which appears to be amplified as the huntress, and with the combined strength and hatred for Damon, she was unstoppable and clearly wanted him dead. She didn't seem to care about Damon's attempts to bring the old Bonnie back and shows her the memorial spot that her friends held for her after her death. She is stopped by Matt via tranquillization, just before she was ready to end Damon's life. But that didn't seem to do much to her determined nature as she wakes up and attacks Matt, rendering him unconscious, and totally driven by her hatred towards Damon. In Gods and Monsters, Bonnie is completely overcome by the huntress' instinct, as she feels Caroline and Enzo's feelings and emotions since she marked them, and is intent to hunt and kill them, however, it's made very clear that she doesn't want to hurt them but can't control her hunter instinct to kill the ones that she has marked, a lot like Rayna. She became very careless and reckless in her actions as the huntress, with her attempts to kill Caroline, when she left Matt injured and alone to continue hunting her. She became very emotional and upset when she was forced to kill her boyfriend Enzo by the hunter's instinct, even insisting that he should fight her back to stop her, but she was too strong. Luckily, Damon put an end her time as the huntress when he burned the body of last shamanic descendant, stopping her from killing Enzo and bringing her back to normal. She was finally able to forgive Damon for wanting to desiccate himself until Elena wakes up. Physical Appearance Physically, Bonnie is a very beautiful and attractive young woman. She is rather exotic and has an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. Bonnie has a very soulful and magical beauty and she is almost uniformly feminine, in which she possesses somewhat of a fragile and enigmatic aura. Bonnie has soft and gentle facial features and she has somewhat of a delicate appearance. There is also something rather dreamy about her physical appearance. Bonnie has a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin. Bonnie has very expressive, soulful, dreamy and beautiful eyes; they are large, round and almond-shaped which are seen to be olive green in coloring. Her eyes almost have a feeling of a boundless ocean; an ethereal quality that is very hard to pinpoint. She has perfectly shaped arched eyebrows which frame over her limpid and soulful eyes. She has a nice, slender and straight nose. Bonnie has well-shaped, full and sensuous lips, with straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. She has clear and soft light brown skin or complexion with long, luxurious dark brown or soft black wavy hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie is also rather petite at about 5'2" and she is the shortest between herself, Elena and Caroline (with Caroline being the tallest). Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her fashion sense or style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and she dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions, she will dress up in trendier and fancier clothing. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early part of the first season, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with colored t-shirts. However in later seasons, she began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In season four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. In the early parts of season five, her appearance and outfit when she died remains unchanged. However, when she returned to the physical plane, she had her hair cut into a short bob. Her style is much more relaxed and she's seen in more sleeveless tops than she did before. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily, she wears little to no makeup and Bonnie is more of a natural beauty. After being resurrected as the Anchor, she cut her hair to chin length, in a straight bob cut style. In Season 7, her hair has grown to shoulder length and she wears it in loose curls. Three years later, she is seen with chin length, straight, bob cut style hair again. }} Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Bonnie has all the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Witch As a witch, she has a specific and terminal weakness to Rayna's blood which will suppress her magic and ultimately kill her. The Anchor to The Other Side As the Anchor to The Other Side, she is susceptible to magic. When the magic that made her the anchor was tamper with, it was ultimately unraveled. The Huntress As the Huntress she suffers from the hunter instinct, a supernatural urge to hunt and kill vampires. Now on the huntress' eighth life, she is mortal (with no self-resurrection) and will eventually succumb to death as any other human. Relationships Sheila Bennett In the beginning, we hear Bonnie mention numerous times that her Grams says she' a witch. At first she thinks her Grams is crazy, but Bonnie then starts to experience inexpiable and supernatural things. She finally believes that she's a witch. When Bonnie was in the initial stages of learning magic, she would visit her grandmother on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her abilities she went to her for help. Grams explained the Bennett family history and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams got Stefan to save them both. Grams also helped open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down in exhaustion. However, the spell ended up being too much for her body to handle and she died. Bonnie was devastated and took a few weeks off from school after her funeral. Since then, Bonnie has taken witchcraft much more seriously. After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. After she reveals to Bonnie that the balance of Nature has been offset, together Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that destroyed The Original Witch's Talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. When Elena was transitioning into a vampire, Bonnie tried to pull her human spirit from the Other Side but she was stopped by Sheila, who warned her of the dark magic she was using and to stop messing with Nature. When she continued to do so, Bonnie watched her grandmother die right in front of her. Now that Bonnie is also on the Other Side, they can now presumably stay together after she told Jeremy that she "has the witches" and she left holding Sheila's hand. After spending time on the Other Side together, they come to find that the witches are noticing the dimension is collapsing, thanks to Markos. After the Other Side starts to suck lost supernatural souls into oblivion, Sheila mentions how proud she is to have the opportunity to watch Bonnie grow. The two share a heartfelt goodbye before Sheila finds peace, beyond the Other Side Lucy Lucy seemed to be Katherine's friend and ally. She appeared in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She performed a spell that linked Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learned that she can trust Lucy, she handed over the moonstone. Lucy suffocated Katherine and afterwards gave Bonnie the moonstone and left town. However, before she left she told Bonnie that she was a good witch and that she needed to continue to fight. She also reassured Bonnie that she would see her again, however this has yet to be seen on-screen. Caroline Forbes The friendship between Bonnie and Caroline is one that has become stronger after Bonnie honed her witchcraft and Caroline became a vampire. Before they were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. After Caroline transitioned into a vampire, Bonnie was angry over this and lashed out at Damon but eventually Bonnie's love for her friend overcame her natural dislike for vampires and the two were best friends again. After the Salvatore brothers killed Bonnie's mother, she kept the body at Caroline's house and it was Caroline who explained to Elena the strain it put on Bonnie being Elena's friend. Throughout the many seasons, Caroline and Bonnie have continually been there for one another despite their disagreements. Besides Elena being involved, Caroline and Bonnie have never shared a disagreement until Season Seven, when Bonnie is forced to become a Supernatural Huntress. Caroline is currently trying to save Bonnie from a lifelong misery of being forced to hunt vampires. After saving Bonnie, their friendship is almost immediately restored as they begin tracking down the Armory's monster and Damon and Enzo. Elena Gilbert Elena is one of Bonnie's best friend since childhood. She is the first person that Bonnie tells she is a witch. Bonnie has said that she "loves Elena like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her". They are very close and would do anything for each other. After Elena and the Salvatore brothers indirectly cause Sheila Bennett's death, their friendship goes through a temporary rough patch. Their friendship is later rekindled, and they remained best friends. After Jeremy's death, Elena turns off her humanity, and later attacks Bonnie at prom in an attempt to kill her, causing another strain on their friendship. After Elena turns her humanity back on, they make amends and Elena apologizes for her actions, to which Bonnie replies, "You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time", in reference to (expression) having an effect on her mind. They remain close until Kai Parker links their lives together in season six and they are forced to live without each other. Currently, Bonnie and Elena will never see each other again being Bonnie must die a natural death in order to awaken a slumbering Elena. The two share a heartfelt goodbye scene in the season finale in season six and afterwards, Bonnie seals Elena's slumbering body into the Salvatore crypt until she awakens. Bonnie currently misses Elena being she is forced to carry on without her. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy was the first to develop romantic feelings for Bonnie and the first to express desire for a more romantic relationship between the two of them. However, Bonnie was reluctant, thinking of him as Elena's 'kid brother', but eventually gave into her feelings for him. Jeremy and Bonnie then started a relationship after they got Elena's blessing to go ahead. Jeremy is overprotective of Bonnie; probably because he doesn't want to lose her like his past two girlfriends. Bonnie has proven her love for Jeremy when she willing brought him back to life, no matter the consequence. However, after Bonnie brought him back to life he started seeing and talking to the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, much to Bonnie's displeasure. Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna, she then informed Caroline who in turn relayed this information to Bonnie. A heartbroken Bonnie then ends their relationship. In Death and the Maiden, they confess their love for each other and kiss. In Home, Bonnie gets trapped on the other side with Damon, thus ending their relationship. However, in Season Six, the two rekindle their friendship and decide to breakup. Jeremy is currently away from Mystic Falls and would rather pursue his life chasing vampires than being with her in Mystic Falls. Also, Bonnie wanted to explore herself after realizing she has changed as a person. Matt Donovan Matt and Bonnie are great friends that have been close since childhood. In the pilot Bonnie is seen talking and trying to comfort him about Elena. In season 3, Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards last summer. Matt also has a lot of trust in Bonnie that he trust her with his life in The Reckoning. Even though Matt is feeling lonely, Bonnie reassures Matt; "You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that". Damon Salvatore Damon and Bonnie first started out as enemies who usually worked together to save their friends and loved ones. However at the end of Season 5, they get stuck on The Other Side together, and hold hands as they get sucked into a white light. They later discover that they are stuck in a 1994 Prison World. They work together to find a way out and form an alliance to take down Kai. During this time, they are able to move on from their past and become best friends. Damon is shown to be protective of Bonnie by threatening Kai: "We may be having a bit of a disagreement, but don't ever lay a hand on her." Bonnie also sacrifices herself to let Damon go home. They later reunite in Let Her Go and Damon happily states, "You made it." For Season 7, they are closer than ever and Damon looks to protect her (and her vice versa). They have their small fights every now and then, but ultimately come together as friends and ally to help their other loved ones against the one thing they hate the most: the Heretics. During the season, Damon and Bonnie allied together frequently to stop Lily Salvatore and her adoptive children from wreaking havoc on Mystic Falls. They are also close in friendship, until Damon feels that desiccating himself in a coffin to wait for Elena's return is the right thing to do. This breaks Bonnie's heart and this severely damaged their friendship. Three years later, Damon is awakened by Stefan being Rayna Cruz is after him once again. Stefan, Damon, Enzo and Bonnie work together to stop Rayna. This only strains Damon and Bonnie relationship even more, but they ally together anyways. However, once they defeat Rayna, her powers are passed onto Bonnie: the powers of a supernatural vampire huntress. By Bonnie becoming a relentless huntress, this influences Bonnie to hate Damon once again, only worse than ever. Damon tries to get through to her, including telling her off in a dream by trying to get the real Bonnie back, but this doesn't work. Damon burns one of the last bodies of a corpse connected to Bonnie's huntress side and cured Bonnie of the huntress curse. Shortly after that, Bonnie and Enzo joke around with Damon on the phone and they confirm that Bonnie has forgiven him and that they are best friends once again. However, Damon mysteriously hears Elena's voice in the Armory's vault and is easily drawn to it despite Enzo and Bonnie's protests over the phone to try and stop Damon from following the voice. It is too later though; Damon has been drawn in to the Armory's monster's clutches. Bonnie sends Enzo first to see if he could save Damon, but Enzo too is captured. Currently, Bonnie is devastated that Damon and Enzo are missing and she is desperately trying to find Enzo along with Damon. Enzo St. John Originally, Enzo and Bonnie met and became frenemies. Also, they mostly shared slightly antagonistic scenes together. However, Enzo is saved by Bonnie, after his first death as a vampire after he was almost sucked into Oblivion from the Other Side collapsing. After this, they become more tolerant of each other, especially during Season Seven. In Season Seven, Bonnie helped Enzo to deal with Lily Salvatore's romantic rejections of him. Enzo also helped Bonnie by saving her life before the Armory could get to her. While in hiding from the Armory, Enzo and Bonnie grow closer despite still having a love-hate relationship with each other, but this is only temporary being they share their first kiss while staying in the cabin they are in hiding together. Three years pass, Enzo and Bonnie are in a romantic relationship and are in love with each other. Currently, Enzo's life is on the line due to the Armory's creature mentally incapacitating him and Bonnie is currently trying to bring him back to himself. Other Relationships Bennett Family, Bennett Coven, Mystic Falls Gang, Mystic Falls High School, Whitmore College *Bonnie and Abby (Mother and Daughter) *Bonnie and Rudy (Father and Daughter) *Elena, Caroline and Bonnie (Best Friends/Former Allies) *Tyler and Bonnie (Friends/Former Allies) *Stefan and Bonnie (Former Close Friends/Former Allies) *Ben and Bonnie (Ex-Friends/Dated/He was using her) *Bonnie and Alaric (Good Friends/Allies/Former Enemies) *Bonnie and Katherine (Former Allies/Enemies) *Luka and Bonnie (Ex-Friends/Former Allies) *Klaus and Bonnie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Bonnie and Esther (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Jamie (Ex-Fling/Adoptive Siblings/Friends/Former Allies) *Bonnie and Atticus (Former Friends) *Bonnie and Silas (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Liv (Friends/Former Allies) *Bonnie and Kai (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Nora (Friends/Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Bonnie and Mary Louise (Frenemies/Former Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries A Darker Truth * Part 2 (archive footage, uncredited) Season One * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Friday Night Bites * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * History Repeating * The Turning Point * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * Miss Mystic Falls * Isobel * Founder's Day Season Two * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Plan B * Masquerade * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Season Three * The Birthday (video phone appearance) * Disturbing Behavior * The Reckoning * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ghost World * Ordinary People * Homecoming * The New Deal * Our Town * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead * All My Children * Break On Through * The Murder of One * Do Not Go Gentle * Before Sunset * The Departed Season Four * Growing Pains * Memorial * The Five * The Killer * We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes * We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful * After School Special *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' (Mention) *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' (Corporeal Ghost) Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Ghost) *''True Lies'' (Ghost) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Ghost) *''Monster's Ball'' (Ghost) *''Handle with Care'' (Ghost) *''Death and the Maiden'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Gone Girl'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''While You Were Sleeping'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Rescue Me'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Resident Evil'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Man on Fire'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Promised Land'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Home'' (Corporeal Ghost) Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' (Recorded voice message/footage) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} The Originals Season One *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Mentioned) Episode Absence Season One *In Season One, Bonnie doesn't appear in six episodes: **''Lost Girls'' **''A Few Good Men'' **''There Goes the Neighborhood'' **''Let The Right One In'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two *In Season Two, Bonnie doesn't appear in five episodes: **''Memory Lane'' **''Kill or Be Killed'' **''The Descent'' **''Klaus'' **''The Last Day'' Season Three *In Season Three, Bonnie doesn't appear in five episodes: **''The Hybrid'' **''The End of the Affair'' **''Dangerous Liaisons'' **''1912'' **''Heart of Darkness'' Season Four *In Season Four, Bonnie doesn't appear in five episodes: **''The Rager'' **''My Brother’s Keeper'' **''Bring It On'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' Season Five * In Season Five, Bonnie doesn't appear in five episodes so far: **''Original Sin'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''The Devil Inside'' **''No Exit'' Season Six * In Season Six, Bonnie doesn't appear in four episodes: **''Woke Up With a Monster'' **''Prayer For the Dying'' **''Stay'' **''I Never Could Love Like That'' Season Seven * In Season Seven, Bonnie doesn't appear in three episodes: **''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' **''Days of Future Past'' **''I Went to the Woods'' Season Eight * In Season Eight, Bonnie doesn't appear in two episodes: **''An Eternity of Misery'' **''We Have History Together'' }} Behind The Scenes *The casting call was: Seventeen years old, bubbly, adorable, loyal and bighearted, she is Elena's best friend who is developing her psychic abilities and senses that Stefan is dangerous. She also "sees" the black crow of death that seems to be following Elena... Novels Bonnie McCullough is a main female character of The Vampire Diaries book series. She is an eighteen year old young witch who originally started off as a human psychic. Bonnie is from the small town of Fells Church, Virginia. Bonnie is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie is the only person within the entire series to develop a deep, strong, tender and genuine relationship with Damon Salvatore (while Bonnie has a love hate relationship with Damon in the television adaptation, although as of the sixth season, this has dramatically changed). Bonnie was born on March 10, 1992, in Fells Church, Virginia. She is of Scottish American descent and she is descended from ancient Celtic Druids (pronounced Droo-ids). She has witch ancestry and she possesses psychic powers, which developed and became immensely powerful and strong over a period of time throughout the course of the series. Bonnie has a Scottish grandmother from Edinburgh, Scotland, who is a psychic witch (like herself) and to whom she was very close. She has one older sister named Mary McCullough, who is a nurse and who is two to three years older than her. It has been mentioned in the novels that Bonnie might possibly have another sister other than Mary, although this is not certain and has not been confirmed so it is assumed that Bonnie only has one sibling. Bonnie has slowly learned to control her strong abilities as a psychic, although her powers often become much too overwhelming for her to handle at times. Bonnie's psychic abilities are hereditary according to Bonnie, and she says that the psychic powers always skip a generation. Bonnie's grandmother has the psychic (witch) abilities, but she says that her mother doesn't possess them. Bonnie has also dabbled in the art of witchcraft successfully and she had done this when trying to help Elena find Stefan when he had gone missing in The Struggle. Physically, Bonnie is described to be a small, petite girl (while Bonnie Bennett is tall) with deep, large brown eyes, a heart shaped face, long strawberry red-gold hair (which is curly permed and while Bonnie Bennett has black hair) and very fair skin or complexion (while Bonnie Bennett has dark skin), which is said to be highly translucent and opaque. Bonnie's physical appearance is often described to be innocent, dainty and childlike like a pixie, while Bonnie Bennett's appearance is harder, serious and tougher. Initially, in the very beginning of the series, Bonnie comes off as kind-hearted and caring, but she is not seen to be very bright, scholarly and intelligent at all. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in the art of witchcraft, and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghost! Elena by various means. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's return from the afterlife. It is unknown if Bonnie's strong and powerful powers played any significant role in making this happen, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were said to be prone to returning to Earth anyway). She slowly realizes that she isn't as dumb as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's actually rather resourceful, useful, needed and loved by all of her friends. Although Bonnie's characterization generally appears to be light-hearted, bubbly and sweet, Bonnie is deeply fascinated with and drawn to darkness and unconventionality, especially with death. Bonnie frequently talks about, fantasizes about and romanticizes death, especially her own; constantly talking about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave, and she is going to die romantically. She is fickle, idealistic and flighty when it comes to the opposite sex, while Bonnie in the TV series barely has a boyfriend. Bonnie is described to be highly flirtatious and coy. She has a habit of chasing boys, therefore, this has made her look somewhat flighty, ditzy, unstable and even promiscuous when it comes to the opposite sex. She has had numerous boyfriends, crushes and infatuations who she doesn't seem to take seriously at all due to her fickleness, flightiness and her inability to commit to a stable, long-term romantic relationship. Bonnie has shown some interest in Matt Honeycutt. She begins to develop a relationship with Matt (especially in Dark Reunion), although Matt is still very much in love with Elena. Matt has been seen to be very protective over Bonnie, especially where Damon is concerned, and he appears to have a brother-sister, best friend or platonic connection with her. She has a pleasant and easy-going connection with Matt. Bonnie has a very deep, strong, indescribable and undeniable attraction and connection with Damon Salvatore. She deeply and strongly cares about him (unconditionally) and is indescribably and undeniably drawn to him. Damon has saved her life on various occasions throughout the course of the series and because of it, Damon is seen as Bonnie's hero and protector (in the series, Bonnie and Damon hate each other and will only work together if they have to). Damon has shown to be fiercely protective (sometimes overly protective) of Bonnie even though he won't and can't admit it to himself (for whatever unexplained reasons) and he is always there for her whenever she is in trouble of any kind. Bonnie is Damon's "weak spot" although Damon constantly and repeatedly tries to deny it throughout the series. By the end of the original series, Bonnie had become significantly more mature, grounded and serious; focusing on the more important issues and problems at hand rather than about the opposite sex and chasing boys. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful, helpful contributions to the fight against Klaus. Bonnie, who is a powerful psychic with supposed witch ancestry, is often greatly overwhelmed by her powers, and attempts to repress the true extent of them without very much success.}} Name * Bonnie is a feminine first name of Scottish or Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful", "charming" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee or BON-ee.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonnie ** Other spellings and variations of Bonnie include Bonea, Bonee, Boney, Boni, Bonia, Boniah, Bonie, Bonne, Bonnea, Bonnee, Bonnell, Bonney, Bonni, Bonnia, Bonniah, Bonnin, Bonnie-Bell, Bonnie-Belle, Bonnebell, Bonnebelle, Bonnibela, Bonnibelah, Bonnibele, Bonnibell, Bonnibella, Bonnibellah, Bonnibelle, Bonniebell, Bonniebelle, Bonnybell, Bonnybelle, Bonita, Bonesha, Bonetta, Bonitah, Bonitta, Bonittah, Bonnetta, Bonnita, Bonnitah, Bonnitta, Bonnyta, Bonnytta, Bonyta, Bonytta. *'Sheila' is a feminine anglicized form the Irish name Síle. It is an English version of the name and the Irish form of Cecilia. The name means "blind" "one who is blind" or sixth". It is pronounced SHEE-la.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheila ** Other spellings and variations of Sheila include Sheilah, Sheelagh, Shelagh, Shiela, Shyla, Selia, Sighle, Sheiletta, Sheilette, Sheilett, Sheileta, Sheyla, Sheala, Sheela, Sheelah, Sheilagh, Sheileen, Sheilia, Sheillia, Sheilliah, Sheillynn, Sheilya, Shela, Shelah, Shiela, Shielah. *'Bennett '''is an uncommon unisex name, which could be Latin or Hebrew in origin. The meaning of the name is "blessed".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bennett_(name) Tropes *Bonnie went through an Adaptation Race Lift, as the character was Scottish in the books. To follow TV quotas she is the Token Minority and is Elena's African-American Best Friend. *Like many characters in the show, she suffers from Parental Abandonment: her mother left home when she was just 5 years old and she was raised by a frequently absent father. * And I must Scream: Due to being the anchor to The Other Side, Bonnie must feel the death of every supernatural being. And since the majority of those deaths are violent, the process is extremely painful. Trivia , Kat Graham played a character named Maria Bennett. *Bonnie received her middle name "Sheila" from her grandmother, Sheila Bennett. *Bonnie was the only immortal character like Silas and Amara as she couldn't be killed but unlike them she didn't drink blood. *Bonnie was mentioned in episode A Closer Walk With Thee by Niklaus Mikaelson. *Bonnie had the chance to save Silas in the finale, but chose not to. Thus getting her revenge for her father's death. *Bonnie and Tyler are the only two main characters that Silas never disguised himself on the show. *Bonnie and Vicki are the only main characters not to be killed by the known antagonists of the show: Damon, Katherine, Klaus, Silas and Markos. * Bonnie as a witch has practiced four types of magic so far: Traditional Magic, Spirit Magic, Dark Magic and Expression. She currently practices Traditional Magic. * Bonnie has mentioned to Damon that she doesn't like pancakes. However, during their time in the Prison World, both Bonnie and Damon ate pancakes everyday. *Bonnie spend 278 days inside the 1904 prison world. *In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Bonnie is proven to be significantly stronger than Kai who has absorbed the power of two witches and is currently The Gemini Coven's leader. Whereas Bonnie has absorbed the magic from one of the most powerful witches in the Vampire Diaries Universe. **However, this is proven to be false, in I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Kai used his telekinesis on Bonnie, she was not able to break free from his magic before he threw her across the room, this proves that Kai was more powerful than Bonnie. *In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Elena recognized Damon as one of Bonnie's best friends. *Bonnie is the second witch after Freya to have resurrected several dead supernaturals whose spirits were previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. She resurrected the corpses of Oscar, one of the Heretics and Josette Laughlin, a former witch and member of the Gemini Coven by permanently binding unknown vampire spirits into their bodies. **Like Freya, who used her talisman to bind Finn's soul, ensuring that it would not pass on, Bonnie managed to do this by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the bodies of Jo & Oscar and several unknown spirits in belief that she was resurrecting Jo & Oscar. It is later revealed that she resurrected their corpses by inhabiting them with unknown people whose spirits were previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone. *In a flash forward in Live Through This, Bonnie and Enzo are shown kissing passionately implying that they are gonna be in a romantic relationship some time in the future. *Bonnie's status as a witch makes her the only regular character in The Vampire Diaries that has never been compelled by a vampire. *Bonnie has died more times than any other witch on the Vampire Diaries. *Bonnie, like most of the main characters of Season 5, has 2 separate bodies, one being a corpse and the other being resurrected from The Other Side. *Bonnie and Lucy are the only remaining, living Bennett witches as stated by Virginia St. John. Lucy, however, was killed by Virginia after sealing the Armory's vault, making Bonnie the last known living Bennett witch. **This was confirmed when Lucy's spirit appeared with the rest of Bonnie's ancestors when they helped Bonnie destroy hell. *Bonnie has had two magical roles transferred to her from two different immortal women: **Bonnie was made The Anchor to The Other Side by Qetsiyah, taking over Amara's role as the previous anchor in the process. **Bonnie was made a shamanic huntress by Rayna Cruz and an unknown shaman, thus taking over Rayna's role in the process. ***In both instances, Bonnie was left powerless after first being freed from her roles as the Anchor and the vampire huntress. *Bonnie is the second person in history to unleash a psychic blast so powerful that it created her own Dimension. **Arcadius was the first by creating is dimension known as Hell. *Bonnie is one of the strongest witches of her bloodline, as she was able to destroy hell itself with the aid of her ancestors. **Bonnie is directly tied to the destruction of two worldwide afterlife dimensions, having served as the last Anchor to the Other Side until it’s collapse in 2012 and having destroyed Hell by magically redirecting hellfire back into it, in 2018.}} Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium Category:Featured Articles Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters